


Waking up (next to you)

by Salambo06



Series: Tumblr Collection [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time John wakes up in Sherlock’s bed, he finds the other side cold and empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up (next to you)

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr](http://letthechoirsing.tumblr.com/).

The first time John wakes up in Sherlock’s bed, he finds the other side cold and empty. 

Rolling up to Sherlock’s space, John buries in head in the pillow and doesn’t try to suppress the light giggle that bursts out of his throat. By some inexplicable luck, he finds himself in the very place he dreamed of so many times. Inhaling deeply, John rolls to his back and allows himself to feel smug about the fact that he is now Sherlock’s lover. Even now, John can feel the imprint of Sherlock’s large hands on his lower back, his full lips leaving burning kisses all over John’s skin and his hot breath as he panted against John’s neck.

After years of aborted confessions and silently aching for more, John is finally this amazing man’s partner. There is nothing to stop him from simply walking out of this room and kissing Sherlock. It’s all within his reach. _What I am waiting for?_

Putting on one of Sherlock’s dressing gown, John hurries to the kitchen. Sherlock is sitting at the table, looking at their latest case files with that intense look John loves so much on his face. His head snaps up as John walks in and the warmth in John’s chest spreads to his entire body. _This man is mine._

“You were expecting me to remain in bed,” Sherlock declares abruptly before standing up.

“No, I-”

“I had a breakthrough in Mr. Lanson’s case and I had to look back at some evidence,” Sherlock begins to defend himself, walking towards him, looking as if he’s just messed everything up.

“Sherlock,” Johns says with a smile but Sherlock ignores him.

“I didn’t know you wanted me to be here when you wake up. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, I pro-”

John stops him with a kiss, putting an end to Sherlock’s ridiculous mumbling. He lets their lips meet again and again, only small kisses until Sherlock is melting in his arms.

“I wasn’t expecting anything,” John whispers against his lips. “It is all perfect.”

And it is, truly.

~ ~

Three days later, John wakes up to find Sherlock still in bed. Since that first morning, John always open his eyes only to find Sherlock looking at him, fully awake and impatient to begin his day. Usually, John has barely the time to stretch before Sherlock begins to explain everything he’s been thinking of, what they have to do and the numerous possibilities of his plans for the day.

John isn’t really surprised to find out that all of it only makes him want to kiss the man senseless. 

But this morning, Sherlock’s eyes are dark and his body already attached to John in the most sensuous way. John can only gasp and offer his neck as Sherlock climbs on top of him, their bodies aligned in a sweet torture. He lays there and surrenders to his lover’s attack, reveling in the way Sherlock’s hips thrust ever so lightly against his own, Sherlock’s heated stare fixed on him. John fights to keep his eyes open and watches in wonder as Sherlock throws his head back, his mouth open in a silent moan, and his hands splayed on John’s chest leaving a bruise John wishes will never fade. 

“John, _John._ ” 

Sherlock is majestic, beyond any kind of beauty, and John cannot breathe. But it doesn’t matter. It’s all fine. He only needs Sherlock right beside him and so very alive. The long nights spent alone, the countless doubts and suppressed declarations far behind now, and the promise of a lifetime of mornings like this one offered to them.

So John writhes and gasps, digging his finger into Sherlock’s hipbones. And lost in the embrace of pleasure, he stops holding back.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

~ ~

It takes another week before John finally wakes up next to Sherlock’s still sleeping form.

John closes his eyes again and breathes everything in. Sherlock’s return and the months it took for them to find their complicity again. Mary’s betrayal and the weeks spent trying to fix the chaos that had become his life. The cases, again, and feeling as if nothing has really changed after all. Sherlock sitting in his chair, relaxed and laughing, the fire crackling next to them and thinking he can never belong anywhere else anyway. Sherlock running ahead of him, calling for their suspect to stop and surrender. Sherlock holding open the door to their flat for him, talking too fast for John to properly understand anything. Sherlock staring at him, the gaps between them reduced to mere inches but none of them closing it. 

Sherlock, Sherlock, _Sherlock._

Sherlock’s lips the first time they kissed, unsure and trembling under John’s. Sherlock’s eyes as he asked permission for more and the sparkle in them when John gave himself to him. Sherlock’s long arms around his waist, keeping him close, so close and yet feeling the desperate urge for more. Sherlock’s body splayed on the dark sheets, his eyes wide open and gasping as John brings them closer and closer to the edge of a shattering orgasm. Sherlock warm and pliant in his arm, whispering words he kept to himself for too long in John’s neck.

Sherlock right here, in their bed, his back to John and his regular breathing echoing in the quiet room. 

John opens his eyes and moves closer to Sherlock. He lets his hand travel across Sherlock’s bare back, enjoying the way his body shivers under his touch. He plants a tender kiss on Sherlock’s shoulder blade, and smiles as Sherlock begins to stir in his sleep. Moving back a bit, John looks at him as Sherlock begins to turn, waiting impatiently to kiss the man awake. 

Finally Sherlock lands on his back, stretching lazily and slapping him lightly right in the face. 

A second passes before John bursts into laughter, feeling nothing but utter happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated ;)


End file.
